


It's Where Milt's Demons Hide

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M, Milt's Demons, happy ending...at least, i am sad now, milt centric, spoilers for season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt tries, but he can't hide his demons from Russ. </p><p>It's really a Milt-centric video with little bits of Milt/Russ<br/>For PattRose who requested a songvid for the season finale :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Where Milt's Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PattRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> The lovely PattRose requested the song Demons for a season finale video. I am so glad she had faith in me to make this video. I hope it is up to her expectations, although it may be more Milt-centric than she intended it to be :p  
> If anyone wants to request a song I'll do my best to make it happen :D


End file.
